


counting ducks

by Sawadoot



Series: young, dumb, broke & gay [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, based on works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: Nosy kids could become the next hierarchy; all it would take is a push in the right direction.





	counting ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/gifts), [HeavenlyDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marry me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436140) by [LadyHallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen). 



> i was inspired by the linked fic and the other insp fic based on it

“You're tall.” Kyoya blinks down at the tiny herbivore who's looking at him as if he'd hung the moon, sun, and stars all at once. He's at a loss for words, the kid warming his hands over Kyoya's as if the prospect of his shiny tonfas don't bother him  _ at all. _ The fact he’s holding fast isn’t weird  _ at all. _

 

“I heard that's a good quality in a husband,” Strange herbivore continues unphased by the glare he's getting and talking in a long string of words that make Kyoya’s head swim, “Will you marry me?”

 

“Huh?” Kyoya says, thrown carelessly back into a reality of response. “Huh?!” Two herbivores echo somewhere in the back, equally awestruck or something like that. The one holding his hand is looking hopeful and it's time for a hasty  _ calm _ retreat. Does he blink? His eyes are huge.

 

“No.” Ignoring a whine of protest he wrenches his arm back and speed walks away because running is not a Hibari action. It was a rational action, ask anyone at all except for Tetsu because he’s a liar on occasion.

 

What’s worse is this isn't the last time it happens. On the street corner, inside the convenience store between Brook, the dumpster behind a family-owned diner, every single corner of the school halls. Sawada Tsunayoshi proposes to him again and again and again. Sometimes with food, sometimes with little knick-knacks, he finds neat and for some goddamn reason, Kyoya can't bring himself to do anything but display them on his very expensive oak desk in the committee room. He’s cute and he shouldn’t be cute but here Sawada is with his whorl of bird’s nest hair and puppy-dog eyes. His stupid grin. Ugly dimple… ah, fuck.

 

Tsunayoshi sends him a hand signed card through Kusakabe that's yet again, another proposal but in fancy calligraphy. Albeit a bit shaky. He clearly put a lot of painstaking hard work into the card, even signing it off with a colored in heart and something that looks suspiciously like Kyoya’s feathered friend which Tsuna did not christen Hibird behind his back. Or so he thinks Hibari wouldn’t know. It’s impossible not to because there’s a big fat ink stain on his blazer sleeve for all to see. How he didn’t notice it is a lack of observation beyond bounds of common sense.

 

The day Kyoya says “alright,” (finally accepting he won’t be left alone and that he doesn’t particularly mind a handmade lunch every day nor the quiet attention of his junior) has Tsunayoshi yelling in glee and throwing himself at Kyoya who catches him as an afterthought and pretends to be bothered about.

 

Tetsuya stocks up faster on the Aleve than usual.

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 

“I did it.” They're hanging out one day, or a couple of days after he’d boldly proposed a twenty-ninth time, Tsuna hanging upside-down on Kyoko's bed, flipping through a food magazine.

 

“Did what?” Hana doesn't bother looking up from her open novel because she knows that if so she'll regret having eyes. And that wouldn't be good because then she'll never finish this novel. Both friends have a tendency of distracting her with their stupidity.

 

“I'm engaged. Now I don't have to worry about being the ‘man of the house,” (Note air-quotes) “Like Mom's always telling me. Who has time for that anyway?” He’s barely finished his sentence before Kyoko knocks Tsuna off her bed in one fell swoop, she's on top of him in a flash. “Who is it?!” She's shaking him by the shoulders now completely unaware of how his head is rolling back and forth on impact. It's just too exciting! She’s all full of hungry curiosity which can’t be contained. Hana for her part doesn't know how to reply. So she doesn't say anything and goes back to the abandoned novel.

 

Tsuna’s teeth rattle so hard he almost bit his tongue. The Sasagawa’s all have iron fists right down to the youngest so it’s no surprise she’s managed to dislocate his jaw, granted only once but it fucking hurt. They eat green beans every night probably. That’s the only way to get strong but, god, Tsuna hates them with a passion.

 

“You’re going to spill his brains out if you keep shaking him that hard.” It’s Hana’s blatant reminder that does the trick, true to words his brains feel as if they’re sloshing around inside of his skull. But he’s just too excited to worry about something so trivial as brain damage! “Hibari Kyoya!” Tsuna blurts proudly to their shocked faces.

 

Kyoko is all teeth and gums. Hana more of a stern parent. If the Hibari Clan wasn’t the biggest, strongest, reputable family in all of Namimori, dare they say the world, maybe it’d have been a better reaction. The youngest two feed off one another in whoops and hollers, scattering around the playing cards lined along the half uncovered mattress. “I guess he’s good, but I get to decide whether he’s good  _ enough.” _ Hana snorts. Kyoko plays too rough anyway. 

 

Tsunayoshi turns to bashful, poking at a scattered card aimlessly. “Yeah, I mean, he’s family too, so,” 

 

“Ah! He’s turning pinnnnnnnk!” Kyoko is more than inclined to grab him by the cheeks, giggling and pulling, hard. She’s never known her own strength and isn’t about to learn. Actually, last Emergency Room visit was sole because Kyoko decided it would be fun to scale the second story classroom and “haunt” Nedzu which resulted in Hana halfway down a bush and Tsuna, on the lackluster end, with a broken arm after dangling from the window sill too long. At least it worked, a little bit. 

 

“Yup.” That’s that. 

* * *

  
  


Their marriage catches on quickly. Kyoko can’t exactly keep it to herself and Hana is too tired to remind her that maybe wait for the couple to make an announcement at least if they’re engaged at fourteen, ridiculously. Then again it’s Hibari and Sawada so they’d either introduce it violently or do something stupid like slide across the floors singing about being in love. 

 

Kyoko tells everybody in school. Anyone with working ears knew that bullying Tsuna was now off limits, except for those who still tried and were discovered for their first-degree crimes of smacking lunch trays and stepping on toes. If Tsuna knows anything about the sudden declination in bully-related incidents he wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

 

Their parents find out. Nana is none the wiser, both Hibari parents are equally thrilled to have such a different family member, especially for all the cowering Tsuna does before occasionally baring his fangs to others. It’s funny how flames can eat away at seals, ones that make Mrs. Hibari herself want to cause a mutiny against Vongola Nono and she would if it weren’t for some serious discussion. He lives for now but only time will tell how long that is.

 

“I don’t have a Dad. He became one with the stars.” That’s what Tsuna said one day. Though their clan knows better.

 

Their wedding is as one would expect of their clan. Traditional, elaborate, and expensive beyond any means Tsuna has ever been able to afford in his whole short life. Though, he’s content to remain glued to Kyoya’s side throughout the reception, only leaving to shyly dance with his friends for a few minutes. Not a ‘legal’ wedding but what does it matter when you’re a five-foot-six Mafia Wife handed more family than you’ve ever dreamed? 

 

The cake was super good, too. 

 

And here they are three months into a blissfully happy marriage, one where Tsuna is content to focus on his favorite hobbies, none of them involving beating other students into a pulp that’s what his husband is here for  when the phone rings nearly off the hook, jumping around in his hands a hot minute as it slips around. Answering the phone is something fun at the Hibari residence because it’s always someone interesting and new. “Hello?” It still gives him some anxiety to actually answer though.

 

“Is this Sawada Tsunayoshi?” What? He looks left, no one. Looks right, also no one. “I can see you stupid Tsuna I know you’re the one on the line.” AH.

 

“SORRY WRONG NUMBER!” Who the fuck? What the fuck? Slamming the receiver down Tsuna can say he has no clue what’s going on except there’s a tiny baby at his feet with huge shoes on and he’s holding the cell phone up high in the air so Tsuna can see how rude it was of him to hang up. The rational thing to do when someone breaks into your house in the body of a child is scream. Shriek Tsuna does. He screams so loudly it bounces off the rafters, walls, assaults the Hitman Reborn’s ears like a morning alarm that doesn’t shut off no matter how many times you hit the goddamn button. “Quiet!” Reborn demands as if that’ll fix everything including his infant body which is creeping Tsuna out so badly he’s about to cry.

 

“Why are you here?! Are you a wandering spirit here to latch onto my soul?” That would only explain too much.

 

The Sawada kid is a grade-A panic fest. “What? No-”

 

“You’re lost aren’t you? What can I do to put your soul at rest? I can’t do much though so it’d be better to ask Kyoya or somebody else, see, I don’t have any underworld training and I’m really fucking scared of the dark so begone ghost!” Reborn took a step and Tsuna screamed again. “Oh my god! Please don’t steal my soul I still need it,”

 

Now Reborn has his fair share of frustrations. But he’s never had one quite like a child claiming he’s a ghost and then several Hibari Clan subordinated descending from above and eventually sitting in a drawing room with the heir and his parents and supposedly his new student is married to the heir which makes things so much more difficult.

 

“Oh, Kyoya’s going to merge families then.” Tsuna cheers like it’s a very happy occasion and not his birthright. Which, by the way, Sawada- Hibari, is supposed to inherit the Vongola. But whenever told otherwise he bares his teeth in a frightening grin.

 

Who raised him? It wasn't Iemitsu. At his own burn Reborn snorts. “That's what I was sent to do. Make you the boss.” Plain and simple. They're making this harder than it has to be especially when Tsuna pretends he can't hear, leaning into Kyoya's side purposefully.

 

“I'm going to be a mafia wife!” And that was that.

 

No matter how much begging, bribing or questioning was done the result stayed the same.

 

Tsuna would not assume any sort of responsibility for Vongola and instead, threw himself over the couch’s backrest until Kyoya easily managed coax him out from beneath it. Resting comfortably next to Tsuna is Hibari Kyoya glaring openly, squished in between both Hibari parents looking rather smug, which Reborn doesn’t bother to comment on because technically this is Hibari territory and no matter who the Number-one-greatest-hitman is there’s still rules when it comes to a matter of terf, meaning their clan had first say. He had a promise to Nono but also a promise to himself and that is not getting killed in unnecessary disputes.

 

Sawada Iemitsu can cry over speakerphone all he wants.

 

“The birthright is for Tsuna’s bloodline, specifically those of the Vongola Primo bloodline.” Reborn’s arguement is logical.

 

Tsuna gleefully provided his input, “Well not time like the present to start a new tradition!” No, when that happens Reborn hoped he’ll be dead because there  _ will  _ be an uproar from the underground and personally, he’s so much more tired than when he’d arrived. How many shots of Espresso can fill a venti and speaking illegally those energy packets sound good in wholesale scale numbers. 

 

As it is now Reborn sits closest to the door, tiny feet propped up by the footrest and a cup of black coffee in one hand. Peering into the offensively light mug he frowned. “It isn’t that easy, Tsuna. There are rules for this kind of thing,” ‘Duh’ goes unsaid. “You can’t just pass off your birthright to someone even if they’re your husband.” 

 

“That’s stupid as Tenth I say that rule is no longer relevant and hand over my position to my husband!” Riveting speech, Reborn hopes the coffee is poisoned. “You can’t do that either,”

 

A huff. “Then what  _ can  _ I do?! Write a letter to corporate?”

 

“As in the Ninth? Not likely.”

 

“That’s now amended, too.”

 

Reborn turns incredulous to the rest of the Hibaris to find them nodding along in agreement over Tsuna amending what’s never officially been amended! He can’t  _ do  _ that but apparently the infant in a custom-sized thousand dollar fedora is the only one protesting. Where have the days of common sense gone? It’s been fifteen minutes and Reborn already misses them. “You-,” He? It’s about time to retire. Forever. Sure, reputation is nice but it isn’t worth the five stages of grief in under ten seconds.

 

“It’s settled then,” Hibari Kiyoko is the less predictable of both parents, it isn’t as if Reborn can outright oppose on matriarch opinion in matters of merging, which, how the hell do you get married before fifteen anyway? Apparently all it took was a good bit of cash and a little silence. 

 

“I’ll… follow up with Vongola Ninth regarding your decision.” It’s all Reborn can say in this particular moment, getting shit-face drunk over the phone is a reasonable next step agenda. Timoteo can handle the rest favor or no favor he’s outies.

 

“Yes, do. We’d love to hear what the Vongola Ninth has to say about this.” All their grins are borderline feral, all teeth and gums and Reborn can’t imagine a more similarly aligned family. The row of blinding teeth is creeping him out actually, “We’ll be in touch.” Reborn makes his tactical retreat out the window, Leon blinking owlishly in farewell.

 

“What say we celebrate early then?” Hibari-san’s dad (Tsuna still hasn’t accustomed to calling him anything else yet,) states casually leaning back in his seat, arms intertwined with his wife. “Ice cream?” Tsuna suggested with hope in his eyes. Kiyoko gives him a loving pat on the head, “That’ll be  _ one  _ of our celebration activities, ne?” 

 

Hot fudge drizzle and a new regime. Dinner at the Hibari household ends per usual.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was motivated for a brief moment


End file.
